


teeny wolf

by Kittylock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hale OCs - Freeform, M/M, Pre Show, aged down, maybe the other teen 'wolves' will show, well.. kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylock/pseuds/Kittylock
Summary: A little boy name Stiles was known for always being a little weird. Not that is was hard in such an...normal (boring) town. With an workaholic father, school being a borderline prison for his loser butt, and no friends but one equally unpopular bud who is stuck inside sick more often than not, the boy is sure there's is nothing for him.intill one night he comes across what he thought was a firefly but is a FAIRY.  and after saving said little fairy, Stiles is given a gift.shenanigans ensue, and a teenage Stiles finds himself in Beacon High, as he tries to survive High-school life He can't help noticing that something seems... different about one of the schools stars students and a strange mystery afoot.Seems there is more to this town then meets the eye.





	1. light in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say a milly thanks too my beta, my big sister. this will be my first multi chapter. please give comments tell me what i could do better.  
> i hope i can make you feel the same things i feel when i read stories and fics. please enjoy~.

It started as a normal evening. there's a house like any other on the street, in the said house in an empty dinner room, sits a child. A child with a shaved head and brown eyes, just a boy of 11 years. A boy at this time that should be having dinner with his parents like they have at this time for years. But the boy sits alone in an empty house. His fathers left for work more than an hour ago and his mother....

Stiles cringes, the thought not even able to from before it's violently repressed. He doesn't even want to think about it. not when the anniversary of the funeral was just last week.  
It still feels like they lost her just yesterday. Both boy and his father feel the absents keenly to this day. His father always working every shift he can get just to get out of the house or drinking. Anything to get his mind off the too many memories. Stiles wishes he could do that too, but the only other place he can go is school and that’s not much better. He pushes away from the table and goes to the land line.  
He supposes he should finely do what he told his father he would do and actually call his family friends the McCalls.

The McCalls have been nothing but great to the remaining Stilinski boys since the half Hawaiian family moved into Beacon hills a few years ago. Especially after the death. Melisa's little boy, Scott, who was stiles age, after a somewhat unusually first meeting the boys been fast friends. Scott even helped him come up with stiles nick name because the only one who could pronounce his given Polish name right was his mother. 

And with such a close friendship it has become not unusually for Stiles to stay with Ms. McCall and Scott while his dad is at work. which is nearly all the time as of late.

_"Hello, this is Ms. Melissa McCall. I'm at the hospital right now and can’t come to the phone. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can, sorry and thank you" ___

Is the pre-recorded response Stiles get as after the fifth ring. He hangs up without leaving a message. Of course she would be working, he should have known that. He's not gonna bug her now when she needs to do more important things. Stiles looks around the kitchen, spots some empty bottles on the counter and one on the table. 

In an unexpected rush of… something, he roughly shoves them in the trash. After throwing everything out he stands in a quite room, the only sound is he irregular breathing. he can almost hear the emptiness of the house. 

He needs out. 

Stiles grabs his batman backpack and slips on his light-up sketchers. Steps outside and locks the door behind him.  
He walks around to his back yard keeping out of the streets so noisy neighbors don't rat him out to his dad. Its about an hour from twilight. 

Now usually a 11-year-old wouldn’t be walking down the back streets at whatever-a-clock, but stiles is not like most kids. he can handle himself, he has kind of already been doing that for the past year anyway, he thinks a little numbly. 

He doesn’t care when his seemly mindless walking leads him to the edge of the forest that seem to surround the bland town that is Beacon Hills.  
Stiles proceeds on through the trees. Heedless of his minds conjuring’s of all the warnings his father and all parents seem to tell kids about not going into the woods. Especially this close to dark. 

Nobody goes into the woods except that one family that lives there. 

The boy payed it no mind. Not the chill on the breeze of the almost dark air, or the way the tree branches reached out like bony hands trying almost desperately to catch anything. he just set a brisk pace to walk just to try to release pent up energy. Trying not to think about anything. But his doctor hasn't gotten his Adderall dosage quite right yet, so it was an endeavor to get Stiles mind to quite down. 

__

_Russel_

__Stiles, walking for however long stuck in his own head, is snapped out of it from the noise not to far from him, causing the boy to whip his head in that direction.__

____

Maybe he shouldn't have come alone at dark. 

__However, Stiles curiosity was vastly stronger than his common sense most of the time. This instant not being any different. He heads cautiously towards where he thinks the source of the noise is. As Stiles approaches the rustling bush, before he can even touch it with his out-reached hand, a small ball of light no bigger than a golf ball zooms by his head nearly clipping him as he jerks to the side.  
Stiles spins around his shave head to see what almost became one with his face when something much bigger goes crashing into him from where the light thing just came from. Knocking over the boy clear on his butt with a yelp. 

Stiles immediately scrambles up to his elbows, looking behind him to try to see what had bulldozed a poor totally rule abiding kid like him. 

The culprit is a common forest fox. Red as fire and seems to be chasing a lighting-bug. It flies back and forth, zig-zagging, trying to keep away from the animal as it snaps its jowls trying to eat the bug.  
"Rude, how's a kid suppose to walk in the woods if he gets jumped by woodland creatures" Stiles grumbles.  
The fox, unsurprisingly, does not answer as it runs in circles. Intill the firefly seems to get caught in a big web. the fox making its way slowly towards the helpless little nightlight like the predator it is.  
And something about it drive the boy to act without another thought. 

___"Hey!"_ _ _

___He jumps. putting himself between the fox and the trapped bug. Stupid he knows but seeing something so small struggling so hard to survive strikes a cord inside stiles that he physically can't stand by and just watch... so tried of just watching. He swears he can even hears tiny almost whimper like noises coming from the insect if he strains.  
He spreads his arms out, keeping the fox in his line of sight. ___

_____ _

_____ _

"I know this is your territory and there must not be a lot of prey if your resorting to bugs! yuck by the way, but you shouldn't be eating people smaller than you or Thumpers for that matter. Eat more berries, or fish, no one cares about fish!" Stiles rambles. 

Trying to reason with a wild animal...Well at least this isn't the weirdest thing he's every done. 

The fox pauses, seeming not to know what to make of stiles. However, it looks to have decided quickly that it does not like its meal being interrupted. So, it hunks down and leaps. 

Now to most, a fox doesn't seem too threatening. The buggers barely reach your knees, but to a 11-year-old in the woods at dusk. well... 

Stiles screams and recoils back. eyes screwed shut. Body automatically curling around the still trapped small ball of light. Protecting the thing from the red hunter, he feels claws rake across his shoulder just breaking skin. 

Suddenly there's a hot flash of light and he hears a yelp. stiles opens his eyes to see more floating lights and the tail end of the fox as it books it out of their, urgently wanting to get away from them.  
stiles looks down to his closed hands, he slowly opens them, and there looking back up at him is a small .... person, a little glowing girl with wings, sitting in his palms. A Fairy


	2. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay! I got this chapter out before the year was out~ A big thanks to my betta sister, love ya~!  
> and i hope you enjoy this  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The eleven-year-old sit in his room. Unmoving in his contemplating, not even a facial twitch. He has been quite since he came back from the woods. 

Stiles looks to his nightstand table where a gift, an old looking watch, sits innocently but doing nothing but reminding the child of what conspired just hours ago.

 

_The little fairy girl rises from his hands. A cheerful high whistling chirp is cooed from her as it zooms around his face. Stiles flinches a little at the little creatures light in his eyes and slowly looks at the other flying orbs hovering around the small clearing where they chased off the fox._

_Then the orbs drew closer and grew lager in size. Stiles yips and falls back as the light forms into tall ethereal beings. Unmarked and unnatural smooth skin, long rivers of hair that looks like they’re made of light, with high arch cheekbone and sharp jaws. They were as elegant as they were intimidating. But still, people appearing out of balls of light freaked Stiles out._

_One of the tall fair beings step closer to the petrified bloody boy. Stiles thinks they're a woman with her figure but the whole group of being are kind of ambiguous so it's fairly either or._

_"Little one, I and my people are very grateful for your aid in saving my child. we have seen your actions, going against a daemon familiar is very courageous, a task very daunting. You have our many appreciations" Says the ‘lady’ who seems to be the leader of this. Her voices; though has a haunting timber quality, is physically warm. Maternal almost. It echo’s around the clearing and in stiles head, but not quite jarring or loud but a voice that doesn’t even demand to be heeded, it's just natural. So, used to getting her way. It makes Stile sit up straight, and if he had any hair it would have followed suit. Yet it somehow soothes him as well. Like he feels that these being means him no harm despite feeling immense power from them he also can’t feel any ill will towards him or animosity from her._

_Something then clicks about what the beautiful being said. "A demon what?!Wait! you mean that fox?"_

_"Daemons are know to take many forms, anything to get their way. This one particular has shown to be quite tricky. Even we had thought we lost it if not for your cries. but I am afraid not before it has harmed you" She says morosely as she sets a hand to his wounded shoulder. A light starts to emanate from her hand on contact. Stiles flinches but soon warmth numbs and spread over his wound till all the pain was gone. The being remove her hand to reveal his shoulder healed._

_"The Fae do not like being in dept, and saving my daughter is a deed I can never repay healing was the least I can do so I Queen mother Athena grant you a gift"_

_"Wha-! gift!? " Stiles remembers an old fairy-tale his late mother once read to him. Fairies aren’t folk you should mess with. They are known for being tricky and not too fond of humans._

_"We of the Fae always keep to our vows. In so you will be granted a wish, just our repayment."_

_At the word wish Stiles mind immediately went to his mother. How his dad was never quite the same. of all the times he came home to end empty house still expecting to hear his mothers laugh fill the kitchen or his father at the TV as he greats him. how the boy can’t quite bring himself to hang around Scott as much as he use too so he doesn’t end up exposing his friend to all the funk going thought his mind, just to rush home to a empty house before his dad gets home._

_Everything now a days feel like he’s on some sort o timer, yet helpless to do anything. He’s restless and lethargic all at once. he just wants... he needs..._

_"I wish I had more time" the words flow out of his mouth before his mind catches up_

_Queen Athena tilts her head then nod. Power gathers in her hand, her markings glow, she clenches her hand, and everything settles and stills, and she drops an object into the boy’s hands. Stiles looks down and sees the gift is a golden watch._

 

Stiles snaps out of his thoughts and he’s back in his in his room, no longer back in the woods. The trip back home is a blur after the fairies healed him, gave him a ‘token of gratitude’ then vanish. He’s not entirely sure how he got back without incident.

When he got back, he just made it home before his father, so he was able to hide up to his room. His dad will be out like light for the rest of the night once he hits the couch. Stiles won’t have to worry about any unwanted questions of where or why he was out at this time, he would be put though the ringer for sure. well, that is if his father even notices.

The boy shakes his head. No use dragging his mind with thoughts like that. not when he has other things to think about. 

He reaches out and carefully lifts the watch. Sitting up, he turns it this way and that, wondering how this was what he wished for.

"Did that lady just give me this for a pun?" he says incredulous as he continues to fiddle if the fairy 'gift'

Stiles startles, a squeal escapes him when there’s a light rapping on his window. Whipping around he sees a tiny ball of light hover out of the other side of the glass. Its the little fairy girl he saved.  
He sits up hesitantly watching the little light. "This isn’t the start of some Peter Pan thing is it? because this boy doesn’t want to go to Never land" Stiles jerks when she seems to fave through the glass.  
"OOookay fairies are apparently ghosts! good to know?" The little fairy slowly flutters to the wearily boy on the bed, as if trying not to scare him. As much Stiles knows that messing with things with powers he can’t begin to understand is maybe not the best idea, he can’t deny the huge curiosity and borderline glee as he regards the fairy. A creature that he only heard about in stories and seen in dreams (and some movies), that is flying in his room. He can feel the warmth of her glow and see the smile on her face she’s so close. 

The boy tilted his head. " why you here anyway? shouldn’t you be with your mother tinker-bell?" 

The little fairy buzzes around his head with such enthusiasm that Stiles can’t help but start to relax and even giggles a little.  
She then hovers over the watch, and with a press she opens the insides to the inner workings to reveal golden gears, spiraling clogs, and ghostly sand like substance swirling inside seemingly with mind of its own. Definitely not your normal watch. 

"what?" he says "you know what this does?" 

Tinkerbell, as he decides to call her, tugs the gift watch over to Stiles with its tiny arms insistently. She struggles, and the watch barely budges. Stiles picks it up cautiously. Staring at the little cosmic mesh of gears and other things seems like moving sand.

"Sooo, I’m guessing that this isn’t a regularly watch" The boy states, wanting to know what the thing actually does.  
The little fairy floats over and turns a little knob on the side and the clock hands spin forward.

Stiles for a second is sure nothing is gonna happen when a Strange feeling starts to take over him. It starts as a weird almost numbing kind of heat in his belly, it spreads to all his limbs. Making his skin feel two sizes too small. He sees the watch shrink in his hand, but he quickly realizes that it is, in fact, his hand that has grown. Wide palm and longer fingers.

He jumps up from his bed, panicked, and looks down at his body. He absently notices that the magic in the fairies’ gift seemed to have affected his cloths (thank god) but he’s seeing everything from higher up.

He slowly turns and sees his reflection from the off screen of his computer, and what he sees is not him. at least not a him he recognizes. His hand goes to what should be his shaved head but is met with slightly longer locks. running his fingers though his hair made it stick up in a hundred direction. his face was longer, cheeks sharper, noise still the same upturn button it always is. but everything else was lanky. 

Stiles head turns this time to Tinker, who is sitting on the 'watch' in his hand. It hums with a subtle glow that fades within a few seconds. She’s smiling up at him expectantly.  
The boy takes a deep breath "This..." he starts but stops when he hears the difference in his voice, deeper, not by much, still the timber youth but has a cadence of a ...teenager.  
"This ..." he tried again "is sooo far from what I meant" he finish dryly. The fairy only smiles bigger at him, and Stiles can't help but feel at this is only a start of what he just got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, a have a bad attention span, so it can be hard to sit and write more than one paragraph at a time. so without further ado~ Chapter THREE!

He spends the next Morning pacing his room. Trying to wrap his 11-year-old mind around this. He knows that he can't stay here right now, least till he can find a way to turn back, and he's not quite in a hurry to mess with the fairy watch just yet. God forbid his dad sees him like this, because Stiles is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to explain this one. So he had come up with a half-baked plan on what to use the fairy’s gift and is quite confident that he could pull no problem but its giving him more energy than he knows what to do with and the pacing is the to release some of it.

He decides to just go ahead with it. He call his school trying to impersonate his dad and makes up some excuse about being sick. Unplugs the charging cell and puts it in his pocket along with the watch, grabs some spare money that his dad kept for and makes his way out of the house.

For the first time Stiles is thankful that his dad works early so he doesn't have to worry about being sneaky. Which is good since his stealth abilities are... well less than stellar.

Stiles make his way down the street when a chiming chirp reaches his ears. Tinker-bell still floating by his side. Seems she's not going back to her home just yet. That's fine. Stiles finds he's already gotten use to her company.

He walks into town. Trying to be as casually as possible as not to gain any attention, usually a eleven year old walking around alone in town - and on a school day - would get at least social-service called. But no one really cares about a 'teenager' loitering around as long as hes not doing anything illegal. So, just act like a normal teenage. And enjoy the sweet freedom that is teenage rebellious anarchy.  
Like hanging out at the bookstore in the comics section, Stiles decides is the obvious choice of course. Maybe he'll stop by the pizza place next.

More and more he is actually enjoying himself as he eventually walks back among the street. Hes making his way to his next destination when he spots a police cruiser. He cures and subtly as he can he walks in the other way.

He knows the likelihood of it being his dad are more less than likely, but like heck he's taking any chances.

The fake teenager makes it down the block before he sees another one at the street cut off.

Stiles immediately ducks into the closest store hoping to be as inconspicuous as possible.

“Okay, police outside, both ends of the street blocked,”Stiles starts to mutter under his breath “And now I'm stuck in some sort of herb store that smells like mouthwash. No big deal, calm down stiles. You did nothing wrong, and it's no like they're looking for you. Just passing by probably. They're not even gonna recognize you.” But it's better just be safe.

The boy takes a change to serves his surroundings, recognizing the vets office immediately. Stiles checks out some of the weird stuff in jars that he's not sure how they help a vet when Tinker dives into his front pocket. Startling him.

“Whoa! Tink what's the ma-”

“Is their something I can help you with?” a even tone voice suddenly makes itself known.

Stiles jumps hard, nearly knocking into a display shelve as he turns to face the voice, it belongs, of course, to the towns veterinarian. Dr. A, Deaton. An mild manner man, who nothing seems to faze him and always seems to have an answer. He has been the vet longer than Stiles can remember.

Though something about him never sat right with the boy, he never could put his finger on it.

“aahh..he, yeah, I was just, uuuuh wondering ..if... you haaad any advice for pets for a hyper mental prepubescent like myself.” yeah, that seems like a total legit reason, good job.

The vet just stares at the fake teen for a, moment, he can't gleam a single thing from it. It's like the vet sees right through you and is judging.

_Has he figured it out?, he has hasn't he?, oh god how?_

“You do know this is a vets, not a pet shop, yes?”

Stiles blinks, surprised that the Vet seems to buy his fib, kind of. But whatever, horses-mouths and all. 

“Yes of course! I meant medical professional opinion, you see my chinchilla has fleas, which is weird cause shes bald” okay, you're rambling Stiles, chill out.

Dr. Deaton pauses a moment, seems to sign resignedly, and heads to the back, “I don't believe I've seen you come around my office ?” the vets voice carries from the other room with an innocently casual tone.

stiles takes a glance out the window, as The little fairy quietly sneaks out of his pocket and sees the cop is gone just as Tink grabs one of the things, a flower it looks like, form the vets shelve near the back and zips back down into the boys pocket.

_Great, you just made me a thief, now we gotta book it._

His hectic thoughts are cut off when Dr Deaton comes back into the front waiting area with the presumed medication. 

“Sorry i just remember my pet is dead. Sorry for bothering you. Thanks for your time. bye doctor!” and he's out of there.

The fake teen slips out the doors almost as quick as he came in, leaving a stun vet.

Okay. Think ninja thoughts , total ninja mode, no even more stealthy, likea.... likea ...

well, he can't think of anything right now but Stiles is totally it.

A hand comes down on his shoulder when he just made it to a crossroad a few streets down. Bringing him to an abrupt halt to his feet and thoughts.

“Hold it young man!” a firm voice authorizes.

Speaking too soon, Stiles turns his head slowly to peek over his shoulder at the officer that he apparently he did not do a good enough of a job at avoiding detection. Dangit, he completely forgot about the other one. The cop stares sternly at him. And his hand just as firm.

Well

crab-baskets.

Not only that but to makes matters worse. Stiles recognizes this cop too as on of his dads co-workers hes meet from the few times he has been at the station.

“Oooooh, hi... there, officer..” The 'stealth' boy greets nervously. “Anything I can... do for you?” he tries to give his best innocent smile he always used to get out of punishment when he was 'smaller'.

“You have any reason why you're here along at this time on a Monday?” the cop doesn't really question him so much as demand. Like not matter what Stiles answer is he will be in trouble.

Yeeeeah

It didn't really work when he was smaller either. 

“I was....” quick think fast Stiles “on my way ..to...school? Yeah Beccon high!"

The officer stares suspiciously or more like thoughtfully. Shit. He doesn't recognize Stiles, does he? 

“..Your a student?” he asks suspiciously.

“I'm new, just transfer today. That's how I uh, got lost. Hehe”

The cop sighs tiredly “all right get in I'm gonna make sure you actuality make it to school”

The boy stiffens, “Uuh I don't wanna put you more out” he tries his best to convince.

But the cop is already leading him to his car, not to be swayed. Well, this is not part of his plan...not that he really had what one would call a plan, but still. He doesn't think going to high school is it.

But he is ushered in the back of the police cruiser - In the back off all places like a criminal - and is carter away to what he is sure to be a horrible time. He can't help feeling like he might as well be heading to jail.

He sees no immediate escape, so he has no choice but to sit in the cage of a back seat and tries to make conversation, or Stile rambling about inane things as it is his only defense and coping.

All too soon in the fakes teen's case, they pull up to the front of Beacon High, it is just about lunch. Stiles thinks he could maybe slip away without actually ever having to go inside, because it would be difficult attending school not only late, but sufficiently more so when he his is not, in fact, even a student.

However, it's a no go cause the cop does not leave. Apparently making good on their commitment on seeing him to school, so again the fake teen has no choice, and at this point it seems like less work on his part to just go into the school. So, the boy heads in with nothing. Not even a proper back-pack. Thank god the officer didn't questioned that.

As he steps through the front doors into the school trying to his best to sneak in undetected, shouldn't be too hard with little to know people about, must all be getting to class. Accept one small group of four or so students at the end of the hall. He can them making their way down Stiles is fairly certain isn't in the direction of any class. One of them has a basket-ball under his arm, way to much stuff in his hair and bunny like teeth who seems to be at the head is leading the others. Jocks Playing hooky then. Stiles doesn't really give them another thought. To each his own.

His eyes glance only a second more. Then, he decides he might as well blend intill he figures away out of this without causing a thing. And it doesn't seem his fairy buddy isn't gonna be much help for she dozed off, if the tiny airy snores coming from his pockets are any indication.

Stiles heads off to find the lost and found. They're always one near the office. 

He is proven right when a second later he finds it, and dives in looking around till he find what he's looking for. He pulls out some unlucky students lost back-pack, it's a dingy pale orange. This will help him go unnoticed, hopefully. People don't really pay all that much to Stiles on a good day anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard to slip around under everyone's radar and not get caught out by any of the teachers.

His spins around to head in a random direction when he practically walk into another person.

A teacher to be precise. His luck is on leave right now it seems.

“You are aware that the bell usually means you should be in class not a suggestion right?” She says arms cross in that teacher manner all them seem to master.

Thinking fast his mind reals to come up with some excuse.

“Oh! sorry, I gotten turned around, I was just going to follow some other students to class but they don't seem to know where it is either” the fake teen gestures to the group of jocks. mentally apologizing in his head for throwing them under the bus. But right now he'll throw anyone under the bus so hard he might get a prize 

The teacher gaze snaps to the direction of the gang and makes a bee line, and Stiles takes the chance and books it down the opposite hall way.

He makes his way toward a random classroom the fake teens mind is catching up with all the stuff he did and happen to him in just the last 30 hours. Not for the first time, he can't believes how he, an 11 year old end up here, in high school.

“Great, here I am, and I don't even have a pencil.“

The fake teen finds himself in front of a classroom door. He takes a breath, grabs the handle, and steps inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alllll right there's # 3! the next should be up in a few weeks, please be patient my prettys.  
> thx for all the kudos and comments <3 see ya next time buuu-byyyyyye~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries his hand at highschool class and does his best to stay out of trouble, he really does, in till a 'sour' character reappears.

Stiles was able to slip in on a well timing of the teacher being busy with the students at the front and was facing the black board.

He takes a seat near the back. None of the other teens even sparing him a glance thankfully.

After a few minutes pass as a new person comes in, and oh god its bunny jock. Same dark ducktale hair and teeth and everything. And he does not look to happy. Maybe that's just his resting face, hopefully.

“Mr, Hale. Thank you for deciding to finally join us.” the teacher snarks calmly, expression unimpressed.

“Sorry Mr Harries, I was speaking with Ms Rivers. Their was an misunderstanding” he says just as unimpressed as he pulls out a pink late slip.

“Does it look like I want an excuse? Sit you hind-quarters down somewhere before I send you to the principle's officer, and try not to disrupt us again for the rest of the class “ the teacher says shortly and makes a sharp gesture to find an empty desk and turns his back to the late student in a dismissive manner, seemly done with him.

The student, Hale's expression is still stormy, if not more so as he scans the room for an unoccupied desk, and Stiles keep his head lower than is was before to desperately try to not get on this guy radar.  
Might of work if one of the few available seats wasn't next to him.

Course it is, why wouldn't it be?

The same thoughts seem to pass through the dark jock head as he spots the vacant desk and make a bee line towards it. Stiles jerks his head down to avoid eye contact.

Okay Stiles, chill, it's not like he know it was you who narked on him. I mean you were out of there and booked it as soon as the teachers back was turned. The only way he could tell it was you if he-

“Nice book”

Stiles jerks at the voice beside him. Is this guy talking to him? Why? And why can't he read his expression.

At the mention of his school supplies, honey eyes fall on the said note-book he had standing on his desk using to just blend in. He doesn't see anything that would warrant a comment. It's a normal enough 3-ring binder, till Stiles gets a look a the cover.

He's nearly blinded by a sparkling, pink, glitter unicorn smiling back at him.

Not wanting to cause suspicion, he had blindly reached under his chair and into his bag and pulled out the first thing he got his hands on.

Maybe this bag was lost for a reason.

“...Thanks, I just love these sword horses.” he says, might as well own it.

All he gets is an raised eyebrow though impressive they may be.

“You do know they're not real, just made up right” Hale says

Now stiles is the kind of kid that needs proof before he accept anything. Probably had something to do with being a cops kid, he had a hard time believing in stuff like Santa and the like. The logistics just didn't make sense.

But the weight of his new fairy companion still sitting in his breast pocket that he can feel all too keenly makes him wounder what other 'made up' creatures exist.

So he can't stop the feeling of wanting to argue though he knows it's a beyond stupid idea.

“You cant disprove it doesn't exist based solely on because you haven't seen it. What about wind, music.. eyebrow tweezers and stuff?”

nailed it

Hales mouth opens as if to rebut, but seems to decide it's not worth it and turn his gaze back to the front of the class.

Stiles too faces the front, thinking their strange but brief conversation it over. Intill a pencil rolls onto his desk. “Unless you're planing to transfer all the notes to your page with the power of faith and your mind? Then you might want that because they're kind of essential in school” Hale says, still not facing him. He had given him the led pen.

The fake teen was struck with the thought on how he new he didn't have one, this guy didn't know he didn't have one, for all he knew it was just in his bag, or he dropped it. He didn't even say he... 

But he did, he thinks as he stares squinting at the side of the dark haired teens face.

Their was no way he heard that though, so how did he know, unless hes got like super hearing.

Naw, he's probably just being cheeky 

“Hopefully you can make it to your next class without getting 'lost'” Hale lamented in an obvious dig.

Ok, so he did hear, ...and likely knows that it was him that ratted him out... nice. So super hearing apparently.

The fake teen decides it would be best to for once, not to talk back with a quip, and try to get the double hockey sticks off this guys radar. So, he makes it a point to look like he's paying attention to the instructor and not like an ll year old how who has never been to high-school. And, you know, an actual student.

As the hour goes on, Stiles finds himself actually... kind of enjoying it. Don't get him wrong, he has a hard as balls time following the curriculum, but .. that's why he likes it. It's a challenge.

Definitely more so than his own 5th grad middle school class. And he has always liked finding out and knowing things. He even finds himself ,despite his need to lay low, raising his hand once or twice to ask questions before he really thinks it through.

He gets so caught up in it he doesn't say more to his desk buddy, nor he him, and almost forgets about him completely.

Intill the class bell rings, signalling the end of class. Forcing him to acknowledge the little jock problem once more.

Well when in doubt... get the hell out. 

The spotted fake teen doesn't wast another second, just grabs his questionably obtained bag and legs it, which is effortless thanks to his newly acquired length. Lanky they may be but for days the as sure are.

He uses the crowd of high-schoolers to get lost in and when they reaches the end of the hallway he slips away and veers for the staircase at the other end.

He practically fly by the first landing, really getting the hang or his larger body. He might just pull this off.  
But of course, he's still Stiles, and can mange trip on air. So going full tilt down stairs is not really a recipe for success.

Like some sort of self fulling prophecy, his feet tangle over each other and Stiles is about to find out what a slinky feels like.

He braces for impact and .... it never comes.

Because there are hands firmly around his arms. He looks at his Savior, and comes to face with none other than the Hale jock.

But Stiles was sure he was still in the classroom by the time he made it down the hall. How in batman spandex did he...? 

“You're just the embodiment of a functional human being aren't you?” bemuses Hale.

Stiles snaps out of his dazed, the adrenaline shock from the near fall fades as quick as it comes, though his heart rate is still going pretty fast.

“You know there's still like one more period left right?” Hale says “unless your class is down this way considering I don't really think I seen you around” his words are casual but the meaning is weighted.

Stiles hind-brain freeze, the quit jolt of shock from almost falling not quit all from his system.

If he wasn't caught like he was, that could of ended badly for him, let alone Tinker- 

The fake teen immediately straitening out as Hales arms fall to is sides. His hand go to his shirt pocket to check if bell is all right. She is curled safe around that flower she took.

But Hale steps back, face scrunching up like his smelled something bad. Hand coming to his face as his eyes cast around searchingly.

Stiles takes the momentary distraction to bullet to the close exit.

“Well thanks but I gotta get home now? See ya later!” He say almost in one breath as he makes it outside and to the other side of the street behind a building when he deems it safe enough.

He brings out the fairy watch and starts to mess with it in an almost desperate air. He turns the side knob counter-clockwise when he can feel the same sensation he felt this morning again and he can see everything revert back to the same perspective he had before as he shrinks to his real size.

The boy blends with a class trip and sneaks his way back to his house.

Immediately he makes for his room, collapsing at his desk, lets out a huge sigh like his entire being is trying to escape his body.

“well.” he starts “that went well”

The li' fairy floats from her spot, twirling with the purple flower in her grasps.

“And don't think I've forgotten that stunt you pulled. What is with you and that flower?” he cups it and the pixie with one hand and boots up the computer with the other. Typing in the search engine. He knows fairies are like nature nymphs types. but maybe theirs something about this flower in particular that made her suddenly contract kleptomania.

Stiles sees a photo that resembles the herb close enough, thinks he founds it, and clicks on the link.

**Wolfs bane:** _Aconitum, commonly known as aconite, monkshood, wolf's bane, leopard's bane, mouse bane, women's bane, devil's helmet, queen of poisons, or blue rocket, is a genus of over 250 species of flowering plants belonging to the family Ranunculaceae. It is believed to repel and if effective against-_

Stiles rereads the last word again, for some reason it sticks out to his very core, one word 

_Werewolves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gods guys, sorry about the wait, i have a HUGE family, and all of our birthdays happen around this time of year. So thanks for reading. till next time. buuu bye~

**Author's Note:**

> i will try my best to post chapters at a somewhat consistent fashion. ...mostly. give it a week and or two  
> see ya next time.


End file.
